Alice through the Mirrorshades
by MarieLu06
Summary: Alice is now a successful bussinesswoman and loves her job at sea.But strange dreams,memories of her past and a certain Lord are going to mess up her new perfect life. Young Alice is going to go on the adventure of her lifetime...
1. Prologue

_**Hey hey there people! Well welcome to my very first story...ever xD. I hope my grammar and vocabulary isn't to horrible, I'm really doing my best (I'm actually from Belgium). Now I'm going to stop rambling and just let you read this thing ^^. There is an original plot, but a lot of the story will be written spontaneously (vigourously :P).I've had this story in my head for a while now.**_

**_Disclaimer : I do not own the characters and most of the things (I wouldn't be here if I did). They belong to Lewiss Carol, Tim Burton and all those lucky fellows._**

* * *

_**Alice through the Mirrorshades**_

_**Chapter 1**_ – Alice ponders

''…Father?''

His daughter Alice had been silent all morning. It was a relief to finally hear her sweet little voice.

''Yes, my dear?''

''Please, don't leave. I don't want you to go…''

Charles Kingsleigh's brows furrowed. He knew he sensed a hint of sadness in her voice. He slowly turned towards his youngest daughter. Alice's eyes were sparkling of unshed tears and her bottom lip was quivering. She looked eagerly at him; full of hope…It almost broke his heart.

Mr. Kingsleigh had been contemplating his ship silently. It was a masterpiece; any architect would have said it was a true little beauty.

''_It's truly marvelous… Spain will be thinking that there welcoming the Queen herself'' he had told Lord Ascot, his most loyal business partner the very first day that they had seen the ship. ''I don't even know where you've found the money for this...''_

''_That doesn't matter. What matters is to make a good impression, is it not?'' Ascot said smiling._

_Charles grinned back._

A small smiled appeared on his face briefly at the memory but disappeared as soon as he came back to reality. It was going to be his first trip away from his family. Well yes, he had already left for business trips in England or Scotland but only for a short period of time. A few days, a week maybe. But this time, he was really going to be _away_.He was sailing of to Spain with his business colleagues, hopping to widen his trade roads. Charles Kingsleigh was at the head of his own trade company, but not any company _NO_. He had dreams. _Oh yes_. Every morning, he thought about six impossible things before breakfast. One of them was: '' Kingsleigh&Cie shall extend itself until the faraway lands of China…at least.''

Spain was not China, but it was already a small step. It was the beginning of the fulfillment of his dreams, and also a heart breaking departure.

He kneeled down near his young daughter and caressed her cheek gently. Alice found herself melting into his touch. _Does she even know how much I'm going to miss her?_

''Alice, my little Alice, I'll be back before you know it.'' He told her still stroking her small figure.

The unshed tears that had been storing up in her eyes were now flowing down her cheeks. Charles frowned and didn't bother to ruin his nice clean shirt in wiping them. He hated to see her like this. Mr. Kingsleigh cared for his family greatly. Despite his wife being a little too strict, stubborn and stuck-up, Charles loved her beyond all costs. Firstly she was beautiful, intelligent and although she rarely showed it, her heart was a gold one. And this wonderful woman had given him two daughters. Margaret, the eldest, had turned fourteen recently. She was the exact reflection of his wife. He had her looks, her wits and clearly wanted to become a perfect lady as an adult. He adored Margaret, but his nine-year-old Alice, was his jewel. She fascinated him! So small, fragile and yet she seemed so bold. And her imagination…had absolutely no boundaries. Often, she would come to him at night to wake him because of her dreams. She dreamt of mad things: rabbits with waistcoats, talking flowers, mumbling twins…and a completely tea-obsessed hatter.

Somewhere in his heart, he hoped Alice would follow in his footsteps and become a businesswoman, even if it was out of nature. It was one of his six impossible things: _My sweet Alice shall be at the head of Kingsleigh&Cie one day._

Yet now, his young Alice had lost her boldness and was crying freely in front of him.

''Take me with you…'' she said lifting her eyes to gaze into her father's.

Ha, her boldness was back. Charles smiled at her daughter.

''Now what an idea…a crazy, mad, wonderful idea!''

Alice's face seemed to lighten up.

''But…not now. I promise you, when you're older, we'll sail together over the seven seas and beyond! '' Charles said making a wide gesture with his hands.

Alice giggled.

''What's beyond the seven seas? '' She asked curiously.

''Well, I have absolutely no idea. We'll find out together, Alice. But as I told you, when you're older.''

The young girl smiled and then suddenly jumped at her father's neck and hugged him with all the strength a small child could have.

''I'll miss you.'' She whispered.

Charles nuzzled into her neck.

''You don't even imagine how much I'll miss you…all of you.''

He looked up at Margaret and his wife that were standing right next to Alice. He let go of the little girl and gave his eldest daughter the same bone-breaking hug Alice gave him. Then he turned to his wife and repeated the gesture.

''Charles…''

He put a finger on her lips then kissed her gently.

* * *

He was off, gone. Alice refused to leave immediately after her father's departure. She told herself that maybe if she stayed a while, her father's presence might linger with her a little longer.

''Alice, we really have to leave.'' Called Mrs. Kingsleigh.

''Yes, mother.'' She answered lost in her thoughts.

One day, yes, one day she'll sail those seven seas…

and _Beyond_.

* * *

Alice woke up that morning with an expression of complete surprise. She hadn't dreamt of her father in years. For the past years, her sleep had been entertained by quite strange dreams. She would find herself in a strange world doing various things: talking to flowers or animals, petting a bizarre purple evaporating cat, playing games with a pair of young twins, walking down corridors with a beautiful white queen, or taking tea with an absolutely crazy hatter. Waking up, she would always tell herself that she was completely mad and smiled: all the best people are. Yet that night, she had had a completely ordinary dream, more of a memory in fact. And part of it _wasn't_ even _her_ memory.

The young woman got lost in her thoughts.

''Father broke his promise…'' she whispered sadly.

Her father had returned successful from his very first trip to Spain, and had returned successful from many other trips in Europe. Kingsleigh&Cie was extending itself slowly. Alice would always wait impatiently for her father's return. He would always tell her the most fascinating stories and bring the greatest gifts. With every year that passed, she would tell herself that she was getting older and that soon, she and her father could sail together and she could finally escape her mother's boring garden parties! Yet approaching her nineteenth anniversary, Charles had left to sail to China and has promised to be back for her birthday. Yet only two weeks after his departure, the Kingsleigh family received horrible news.

''_Mother…what's going on?'' asked Margaret who was followed by Alice._

_They both approached their mother whose eyes were flooded by tears. _

''_We received a letter…Charles is not coming back…''_

Her father had disappeared at sea; his ship had been attacked by pirates. Alice flinched at the memory. She had never been the same after his death. Her dull life seemed even duller. Of course, Lord Ascot inherited of Kingsleigh&Cie since he was her father's best friend. She could say goodbye to her adventures on sea! She was going to become a proper lady, and marry some ''proper'' young man.

But then came the day of the Lord Ascot's party. The day Hamish proposed to her, she ran away and fell down some rabbit hole. She absolutely couldn't remember how she came to that hole and what happened in it. She supposed she severely hit her head but ,thanks to it, finally came to a realization: this wasn't the life she wanted. She was going to take things in hand! She was going to say no to Hamish and his intestinal problems and reclaim her father's company.

And now here she was. It had been four years since that day and Alice had done a successful job in accomplishing her father's dream: Kingsleigh&Cie's had extended itself to China and even more! Singapore, Japan, Thailand...She only went back to England once a year and that was for Christmas. The young woman didn't really feel the need to go back. Of course she missed her sister and mother. She would write to them every week and waited for their answers impatiently. Yet she felt so well at sea, so alive! She would find herself saying that she had found her muchness and after that, she would giggle to herself wondering what that word meant anyway. Alice loved her work as a tradeswoman despite the looks people gave her. Only because she was a woman! When will society finally realize that women are just as good business partners as men?

Her work also made her think of her father. Alice promised herself she would accomplish what he failed to achieve and she had almost finished. For the moment, she was staying at Emakulam, in India, to finish some paperwork with the locals. After that her mission in Asia was over.

The businesswoman would often find herself pondering on what she would do next. Should she continue extending the company? Where? To the west? Or should she just settle down somewhere and pass the company to Ascot? No…she just loved her job too much for that.

''_...we'll sail over the seven seas, and beyond!''_

She could explore what was beyond those seven seas. Yet…she had the impression she had already been there before.

And why did she have the feeling this had something to do with the rabbit hole and her crazy dreams? Alice sighed.

And why did she feel as though she wasn't supposed to have forgotten something?

* * *

**This is more of an introduction chapter. I find it important for people to know a bit more about Alice's past before the Underland episode (and well you'll need it later in the story). Now, you all have guessed Alice didn't keep her promise and forgot. So what's up next hmmm? Wait up for the next chapter :). Thanks for reading !**


	2. Chapter 1 Lord who?

**Well there, here's the second chapter. It's been nagging me for days already xD. Those who have read the first chapter might have noticed a few changes on some details (I just changed the fact that the chapter's a prologue - no big deal-). I got a review :D and I'm pretty happy even if it's just a small thing :). Now about this chapter, we finally get on a bit with the story, get to have a look at Alice's pendant and she receives a pretty strange letter. P.S : I'm not really proud on how the letter turned out. Ah well. I did my best.**

**Now oooon with this thing :). Enjoy.**

* * *

Alice through the Mirrorshades

**Chapter 1– Lord who?**

Alice blinked several times.

The feeling was back again, nagging her at the back of her mind. She _had _forgotten something. Something she was absolutely supposed to remember. She felt as though she betrayed someone; she felt as though she had broken a promise.

Suddenly, a pair of mesmerizing emerald eyes flashed before her. The vision disappeared immediately. _Whose eyes are those?_

Alice sighed and decided that it was probably time to get up. A quick look at the small clock in the corner of her room informed her that it was already a quarter past eleven…which meant she was late for breakfast. She rapidly took of her nightgown and rushed to get dressed. It was always a challenge to find the right thing to wear. English clothing was much too thick for India's warm weather. She put on her yellow dress, which is her lightest and shortest, and of course, _forgot_ to put on her corset and her stockings. _It's even more impossible to breath with one of those here,_ Alice thought discarding the item on her bed. The young lady quickly combed her hair and styled it in a bun. She preferred it down, but her long wavy blond hair was not really appropriate to such tropical temperature.

The young lady looked one last time in the mirror before leaving her room. Her eyes fell on the necklace around her neck. It was a thin golden chain that held a small piece of mirror. The mirror was surrounded by a thin golden frame so the sharp edges would not scratch her. The frame was decorated with small Chinese markings that you could barely distinguish. Alice remebered the lucky day she had found it...

* * *

She had bought the pendant in Hong Kong on her very first trip on the Wonder, her ship. The businesswoman was having some time off and had decided to take a stroll at the market: she had to find Christmas presents for mother and sister anyway. She was browsing the different items when she suddenly stopped.

_Alice…_

Someone…something was calling her. She turned around, yet no one seemed to pay any attention to her. She was going to continue when the voice called again.

_Alice…_

It sounded as though it was pleading…It wanted her for some reason .Alice decided to follow it. She continued straight ahead and searched the different isles for the origin of the voice.

_Alice…Alice,Alice, ALICE!_

The voice became louder and louder when...she found it. Her eyes fell on the mirror-necklace. The voice was coming from **that**. She slowly took it in her hands and inspected it. She found it truly beautiful and she felt…as though she absolutely had to have it.

'Excuse me?' she asked.

The salesman, an old Chinese man, turned around slowly. Her wore the most bizarre colorful clothing and on his wrinkled face was plastered a huge, long white moustache. His small black eyes looked up at her, surprised.

_'Do you speak English, sir?'_ Alice spoke out again.

The man nodded.

_'Little. Lady like jewel, yes? Lady want it?'_

_'Yes, it is a beautiful necklace…' _Alice said but was cut off by the elder.

_'Nobody want it here'_, he said making wide gestures, _'people scared. People take jewel in hands and go…'_

Alice's curiosity was woken up.

_'Why?'_

_'Don't know. Old, very old, jewel. Legend say it magic. Other world!'_

Alice smiled at the old man.

_'How much for it then?'_ she asked taking out her purse.

_'Nothing. Take. Nobody want it here.'_

_'Really, I can't…'_

_'Take. Gift for pretty English lady.'_

Alice blushed. She did not like compliments. She thanked him and waved goodbye…and completely forgot to buy the Christmas gifts.

* * *

The necklace has never left her neck since that day. It gave her strength. It felt as though it completed her, in some way.

One last glance at the necklace and Alice left her room to head to the hotel's dining room. The young woman would have been pleased to sleep in the most modest house but Lord Ascot insisted in staying in this luxurious facility. They had travelled so much, they deserved the comfort. Alice agreed on one condition: the rest of the crew had to house there as well. That day, the building had welcomed more than twenty sailors.

After going down the white-marble stairs and walked a few corridors, she finally reached the dining-room. Her stomach grumbled. She was pretty hungry, actually.

The room is truly enormous. The floor is the same white marble as the stairs, covered in some places by a blood-red carpet. The walls were also an immaculate pearl color and decorated here and there by several dull paintings. One wall was completely made of wide, tall windows that gave on a beautiful garden. Opposite this, there was an imposing wooden bar. Its shelves were full of various glasses fit for any kind of drink: wine, whiskey, plain water… And on the middle shelf were the drinks themselves. There were so many bottles; Alice wondered if they actually managed to empty them once in a while. She wasn't really keen on alcohol; it reminded her an embarrassing party with the crew… Alice had decided she'd stick to tea from that day on. The rest of the room was filled with small or bigger square tables covered in a white-lace tablecloth where people like herself, who have slept late, were having tea or some coffee. She wouldn't mind some either. Tea, that is.

Alice noticed that Lord Ascot was also having breakfast at a table in the corner of the dining-room. _Also a late sleeper,_ Alice thought smiling. Mr. Ascot had become like an uncle to her. At first, their relationship was only partner relationship: the man had taken her as an apprentice after all. But with the years, they had grown close and Alice found in him a man she could confide in. He wouldn't frown at her mad ideas and always supported her. But of course, as an uncle, he could become a little overprotective of her which bothered Alice. She could take care of herself, but Mr. Ascot still saw her as a child.

The young woman walked towards the table and took a seat.

'Good morning, Mr. Ascot.' She greeted him.

He had many times told her to call him by his first name, but felt ridiculous when she did so she abandoned the idea.

'Good morning, dear.' He answered smiling. 'Had a good night's sleep?'

'Actually… I had the most ordinary dream.'

'Ordinary? What? No rabbit in a waistcoat this time?' he laughed lightly munching on some exotic fruit.

'No…I dreamt of father…' Alice said quietly.

Lord Ascot frowned and took the young ladies hand. Alice smiled. No words were needed, the both understood each other when it came to Charles. Mr. Ascot hod not only been his most loyal bussiness partner, but also a dear friend.

A young waiter took the occasion to take Alice's order for breakfast. She hesitated on which tea-flavor she was going to choose. After a few minutes of thought, she finally decided for some green tea.

'Ah, Alice. You and your tea.' He chuckled.

The young woman tried to seem offended.

'It is very important to choose the right brew, especially in the morning.'

'As you say, Mrs. Kingsleigh.'

The rest of breakfast past on silently, sometimes marked by light conversation. Alice was about to leave and get to her paperwork, when the same young waiter approached their table.

'Mrs. Kingsleigh?' the man asked. He had a strong Indian accent.

'Yes, it is me.'

'There's a letter that has arrived for you.' He answered giving the woman an envelope.

Alice took the letter and starred at it quizzically. She had barely answered to her mother's and sister's letters, this couldn't be coming from them. There was no name, nor address, just red seal representing an owl. _How curious_.

She opened it. It was a short text written in blakc ink.

_Dear Mrs. Kingsleigh,_

_I have heard of your extraordinary business exploits and of the success you had to extend your companies trading routes. I would like to sincerely congratulate you, for it is not easy for a woman to be attributed such responsibilities in our society._

_The purpose of this letter is to formally invite you to have tea this afternoon at my summer house. You can find the address at the end of this letter, so I suppose an intelligent woman like you will not have any problem finding my residence. The 'why' of my invitation shall be clear enough when we'll have met._

_I expect your arrival at about four o' clock today and I also hope you shall not be late. I look forward to meeting you, Mrs. Kingsleigh._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lord Youngblood_

**Lord who?**

* * *

Please if you have noticed any grammar errors, let me now :). Until next time....


	3. Chapter 2 Mysterious intentions

Well here's the second chapter :). Now, I'm pretty proud of this one so I hope it will be to your liking. Before I get on with this, I'd like to thank you for your subscriptions, reviews and all that stuff. You guys are dolls :D.

Now on with the chapter in which we have a strange lord, a long monologue and a cliffhanger.

Enjoy :)!

* * *

**Alice through the Mirrorshades**

**Chapter 2 – Mysterious intentions**

_'Alice, I forbid you to go visit this man!' _Lord Ascot warned her.

But the young woman's mind was already made up. She was much too curious for her own good. This Lord, Mr. Youngblood, intrigued her with his mysterious ways. Alice was waiting for her carriage to get to the Youngblood manor and Mr. Ascot was determined to still try and talk her out of her decision. She just smiled at her friend's vain attempts.

_'We do not even know of his intentions! He might do vile things to you, my dear. Kidnap you, keep you for hostage…'_ the old man continued his rambling.

_'Mr. Ascot, I assure you I'll be fine.'_ She said taking his hand affectionately. _'I'm sure he's no danger to me and you know it.'_

Her business partner sighed. He knew he wouldn't win this fight.

_'Anyway, _Alice went on_, who are the Youngblood's?'_

Lord Ascot fell quit for a few moments as though he was trying to remember. Finding the answer, he turned to Alice.

_'They are a rich English family known to be particularly interested in anything that concerns history, mathematics, science. Most of them have moved out of England to travel around the globe as the one you are going to meet, I presume.'_

_'Have they ever caused a scandal or whatsoever?'_ Alice questioned.

_'No, or at least none I've ever heard of. They are pretty interesting people, actually.'_ Ascot answered suddenly feeling foolish for overreacting.

_'You see? I'm sure the man's just looking for a witty conversation,'_ she assured him. _'And really, I don't think some kind of archeologist can actually harm me.'_

_'When your mind's made up you really are impossible, my dear._' he joked. _'But please, Alice, still be careful.'_

Alice was touched by her friend's concern for her. She smiled warmly at him.

_'Do not be so worried about me. You have to take care of that heart of yours.' _She said punching him playfully in the arm in a very unladylike manner.

Her carriage had finally arrived in front of the majestic hotel's entrance. Alice gave Lord Ascot a final smile and waved goodbye to him. The old man just nodded, still trying to hide his concern for her. The young woman still wondered when he'll admit to himself that she has become an adult. She climbed into the carriage and gently smoothed her dress.

_'To the Youngblood manor, please.'_

* * *

The Youngblood's summer mansion was really a thing. The house could be spotted from miles away. The family clearly wanted to show their fortune through their household. The building was situated on a cliff, just above the sea. Its walls were completely white and Alice wondered if it was legal to have so many wide windows. The roof was quit low and was a burgundy color. A true beauty that manor.

Alice felt completely out of place in front of the house's iron gate. The mansion was just so majestic, it felt as though it had came from another world. And the site didn't help either.A few moments later, an old man approached the gate. His posture was straight and his walk assured. When he finally reached Alice he looked her from head to toes and wrinkled his nose. How impolite!

_'Good morning, miss. My name is Albert Folkstone. You must be, Mrs. Kingsleigh._' The old man said. He was speaking with an exaggerated English accent. Alice had to try to hide her urge to laugh.

_'Yes, sir. I'm here to…'_ but the young girl was cut off.

_'Yes, yes, I know why you're here. The master is expecting you on the veranda. Follow me.'_

Alice frowned at his impoliteness. Who does he think he was anyway? But she decided not to argue and did as he said. They passed the iron gates but did not enter the house. They took a small path around the mansion through the beautiful gardens. Various Roman and Greek statues decorated the yard. Seeing that the Youngblood's were such a wealthy family, Alice wondered if they were reproduction or actually the real things. The young woman felt as though she was walking through an extravagant outdoor museum.

They finally reached the veranda. It was small and on the highest part of the cliff. Somebody who was afraid of heights would have scurried away from the place. Only a small stone wall surrounded it and Alice couldn't help thinking how easy a person could trip over it and fall in depths of the sea…

In the centre of the veranda, was a large round iron table. Cups and plates as well as a kettle and a few cakes had been prepared. A man, maybe a bit older than Alice, was sited at the table. At her arrival he stood up. He was tall, well fit but was wearing a horrible baby-blue shirt. The young man had long dark-blond hair that he had styled in a well-kept ponytail. He had small piercing blue eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. Although he was smiling, his expression was cold and unwelcoming. The man gave shivers down her spine.

_'Mrs. Kingsleigh,_ he finally spoke walking towards her, _what a joy to meet you at last.'_

The man seemed very enthusiastic to see her. He bowed and kissed her hand. Alice hid the urge to wipe her hand on her dress.

_'You must be Mr. Youngblood…'_

_'Well guessed. Now please do sit down.'_ he said gesturing towards an empty chair.

Alice did as mentioned. She couldn't look the man in the eyes. She found him extremely intimidating, but why?

_'Tea, Mrs. Kinglseigh?_' he asked pointing towards an empty cup.

_'Yes, please.'_ Maybe a nice cup of tea could calm her nervousness.

Without being asked, the butler took hold of the kettle and served the both people some tea. Alice started stirring her tea. Lord Youngblood was analyzing her every moves, it was pretty creepy.

The young woman finally broke the silence.

_'Mr. Youngblood, now may I ask you why you seemed so keen on meeting me?'_

_'Ah yes, my dear, you can. I was wondering… have you ever heard of Atlantis my dear?'_

Alice was surprised: she wasn't expecting at all this kind of question. She shrugged.

_'The name seems familiar, but I do not recall from where…' _she answered simply.

Mr. Youngblood lifted his cup slowly and took a sip before continuing. Why did it seem that his every movement was calculated?

_'Atlantis_, he started, _is a legendary island first mentioned in Plato's dialogues Timaeus and Critias.'_

He waited to see Alice's reaction who was listening to him attentively.

_'Plato was a Greek philosopher_, he added. _It was described as a utopian society and it was also said that is technologically advanced. It is told that the Atlantians invented gunpowder and the compass thousands of years before the rest of the world even invented written language. By the legend, they even possessed aircraft. During Antiquity! Incredible isn't it?'_

He let out a small bizarre giggle. Alice simply nodded. She didn't quite understand the reason of this story.

_'But how did only one civilization be this advanced so early in history, you may ask yourself? Many scientists, historians and archeologists have thought about the same thing. Now it is said that maybe their technology, science…came from another world.'_

This, strangely, caught the young woman's attention. She seemed to tense up slightly. Lord Youngblood smiled at this.

_'Atlantians communicated with another world, a world much more advanced than ours. It is said that they even could go to their strange magical world. Well the Atlantians, you see, created a lot of jealousy at their time. The Greeks, in particular, despised their power. At first, they tried to become their ally, but Atlantis didn't seem to be interested in their resources…they didn't need the help of the weak. This caused a war of course, but the Atlantians didn't seem t worry: they were much more advanced._

_Yet, the other world didn't want to help the Atlantians: they didn't want to use their power for violence and destruction.'_

Another pause from the young lord. Alice waited patiently for him to carry on.

_'So they cut off the communication with this other world, telling them that if they refused to help them, than they shall never help anybody else. The Atlantians were much too confident, you see. They thought that without that other dimensions help, they would still win the war. Fools, they were!_

_The Greeks won of course and instead of trying to learn more of the Atlantian's advanced science they killed every one of them and Atlantis sank into the ocean… in a single day and night of misfortune.'_

The butler applauded greatly and the end of his tale. Alice had found all of that very intriguing yet she still didn't understand the man's intentions.

_'Sir, that story is very interesting indeed…but I'm confused, _she started._ Why tell me all this?'_

_'Ha, _he grinned,_ now here's the most captivating part of the legend. It is said that the Atlantians communicated with this other world… through an enormous magical mirror. A great mirror which was shattered to pieces and lost to the sea…as so we thought.'_

Alice looked at her pendant and started fiddling with it. He didn't mean…

_'By some magical way, the pieces didn't disappear into the depths of the sea, but flew everywhere across the globe. And you see, these pieces of mirror are **magical**. Some of them, buried in the earth might have even created portals to the other world!'_

Lord Youngblood became more and more enthusiastic.

_'Yet, being only small pieces of mirror, they are picky and do not let anybody enter the other world. Mrs. Kinglseigh, have you ever wondered why sometimes people disappear mysteriously?'_

Alice didn't answer and continued to stare. Lord Youngblood carried on.

_'Now it is said…that if you can find all the pieces of the mirror and put them back together, it is possible to travel back to that other world. Can you imagine, Mrs. Kinglseigh? We could make out of our poor little England a utopian society! The most advanced of Europe…even of the whole world!'_

By the end of his monologue, the young man was pacing in circles around the table.

_'And my dear, I have gone looking for these pieces of mirror and to tell you I have almost completed it! I have recently gone back to England to retrieve one of the pieces that was buried deep in the ground at the back of your friend's Ascot garden.'_

Alice looked at him in utter shock. A flash of the rabbit hole appeared in her mind.

_'I do not think he is aware of this, so please give him my apologies if he doesn't appreciate the new big hole…'_

Lord Youngblood grinned almost evilly.

_'And I think, Mrs. Kingsleigh, that you may have one of these pieces I am looking for.'_

A long moment of silence followed the lord's words. Alice couldn't believe this young man. Another world, what nonsense! The idea would be wonderful though, a utopian society just a piece of mirror away.

_No, Alice…_

Where did that voice come from? It was a beautiful, deep voice and it seemed strangely familiar to the young woman. She gazed down at necklace and gripped it tightly.

No, she felt it: she couldn't trust this man. Although he might be telling the truth, she wouldn't give him her pendant. His intentions didn't seem as noble as he was trying to me make them seem.

_'Mrs. Kingsleigh, I assure you, if you give that pretty necklace of yours, I will make my possible to turn Kingsleigh&Cie into the richest company throughout the seven seas_, he said getting uncomfortably close to Alice.'

The businesswoman forgot about the nervousness she felt before and looked boldly into man's eyes. She was protecting her pendant no matter what.

_'Mr. Youngblood, you story has been extremely interesting and enlightening yet, it is still a legend, a child's story. And as you can see_, Alice said standing up and not leaving the man's gaze, _I am no longer a child. I have no intention in giving you my necklace and I think I can take care Kinglseigh&Cie myself.'_

The lord looked up at her surprised.

_'Please my dear, think about the possibilities, the…'_

_'No, Alice cut him off, I don't want any of it. I would like to leave, sir.'_

At her last words, the young man smiled. He stood up and approached the woman slowly. He had now long passed the limit of her comfort zone. Alice tried to not lose her composure. _Look strong_… she told herself. Mr. Youngblood whispered, insisting on every word…

_'Somehow…I knew you wouldn't go without a fight, **Alice**…'_

The young woman hadn't the time to react that a pair of strong arms took hold of her.

And that's when she told herself that maybe Ascot had been **right**...


	4. Chapter 3 A midnight swim

**Here's the new chapter. I thank again for the reviewers :) You shouldn't have. And you know what? I found at that there were actually french fans here on fanfiction :D How cool is that ? :) Now on with this chapter in which we find confusing thoughts, a kidnapping, heights and some pretty salty water . Enjoy!**

* * *

Alice through the Mirrorshades

**Chapter 3 - **A midnight swim

''_What is the meaning of this!''_ Alice cried outraged struggling against the newcomers grip.

Alice had expected of Lord Youngblood to be rude but this was just incredible. Where were his manners? He was a lord after all, and _lords_ were not supposed to treat ladies like this. Not that Alice was really a lady…or at least lady-like. The more she thought of it, she told herself that men weren't sexist on one point: hurting women.

''_My dear __**Alice**__….'' _Youngblood started approaching the young woman.

''_I am not your __**Alice**__! And surely not your __**dear**__ one!''_ she abruptly interrupted him. This caused the grip of the man behind her to tighten. She winced at the pain.

''_You must understand_, he carried on as though her didn't hear her. _I absolutely need that necklace_ _of yours. You surely can reconsider your offer, can't you? ''_

Alice glared at him. She wouldn't give it to him. It was crazy, mad, impossible idea! Actually it wasn't mad, only the best things were.

''**NO**.'' she stated coldly.

''_Why so persistent, Miss Kingsleigh? Are hiding something from me?''_ he asked curiously being again, much to close to Alice.

The young women cried mentally. Why did he continue trying! And anyway she wasn't hiding anything, she knew nothing of these pieces of mirror, Atlantis or this strange other world…

_Wait. _

Why did she start to doubt the fact that she didn't know anything? A few images flashed before her eyes, the same images of her dreams, the same green orbs…What did this all mean? And really…_why _did she really want to keep her necklace? This was getting so confusing!

''_I don't trust you, Mr. Youngblood, if you really want to know. And I want nothing to do with you, or with silly stories!''_ she spat out.

The lord's eyes widened at the world silly. He pulled on Alice's dress to draw her closer and spoke slowly into her face.

''_Those aren't silly stories! All of that is real! You're just…just…''_

The man sighed and let go of the girl abruptly. He rubbed his eyes as to calm himself and still not looking at her said:

''_Your mind is made up, I see. Quite stubborn you are…''_

He tried not to spat out ''a pain in the neck''. He had pretty much lost his temper a few moments ago; he didn't want to look ridiculous once more.

''_I'm going to let you go, Miss Kingsleigh, and I will never bother you again. Keep the necklace, but never come to my manor again and you shall never speak of what I've said and what has happened here. Have I stated myself clear?''_

His voice had been so cold and menacing, Alice had been suddenly intimidated. She still didn't trust and didn't believe a word he said. Yet, she could agree to this arrangement, get herself out of here and call the police later on. But also…she wasn't really sure of what the lord was capable of. Maybe she shouldn't call the authorities.

''_You have_, she answered. _Now, please tell him to let me go.''_

Mr. Youngblood nodded and the man pushed the young woman out of his reach. Alice smoothed her dress and turned around giving the man one last glare.

''_I hope this will be our last farewell, Mr. Youngblood. __**Good day''**_

The young woman left the veranda, walked through the gardens and passed the iron gates at a rapid pace. She hoped that she would never have to come back to see that dreadful man ever again.

On the veranda, the historian watched the girl escape. He smirked.

''_See you soon, __**Alice**__.''_

* * *

Alice quickly stopped a carriage and asked the coachman to drive as fast as he could. The man nodded and mumbled in Indian and the woman found out later on didn't understand a word of English. Anyway, her goal was to reach her hotel and eventually she did.

The businesswoman passed the building's entrance and made her way to her room the fastest she could. She wasn't in the mood to speak to lord Ascot especially that his worries were now proven correct. Once in she arrived in her small room, she locked the door and threw herself on the bed.

Now that day had been quite interesting. Also a bit frightening, but mostly interesting. A great amount of thoughts were swirling constantly inside her head. I was exhausting! The girl took the necklace in her hand and gazed at it.

''_Are you really a magic piece of mirror?''_

Silence. She smirked.

''_Ha. I knew it. Lord Youngblood is just rude madman. But a bad mad…evil madness''_

She was trying to convince herself. Strangely, Alice started believing the odd man. Since she had had that pendant, she always had strange intuitions, like today, and they had always proved themselves right. And there was this feeling of forgetfulness, betrayal that was constantly present. And what about that other world she had heard about? Why did it seem as though she knew about it, like it was a distant memory? Alice really had the impression that she wasn't progressing anywhere with her mental problems. It was like the things she had to remember were locked away, and she still hadn't found a way to find the key.

The young girl sighed and stared at the ceiling. Her eyelids felt suddenly very, very heavy.

''_The dreams, maybe the dreams will help me remember…_'' she whispered drifting slowly.

* * *

Alice was at the tea table again. As usual, on her right there was the frail dirty looking hare, he always twitched so much, and opposite him, was the small pink-dressed mouse. That little one never seemed to like Alice that much. In front of Alice, sipping from a broken old tea cup, was the ginger haired hatter. His clothes haven't changed a bit, the colors still as outrageous and his hat still as large. The young girl never remembered her hosts' name, but now that she recalled, they never gave it. And when she asked, they all frowned and changed the subject. Odd these people were, but quite pleasant company.

Suddenly the hatter stood up and shouted in Scottish accent.

''_Clean up, clean up! Move down, move down!''_

At this, the hare laughed maniacally and started throwing sugar cubes at Alice and her companions that they all easily avoided. Then they all giggled light-heartily. The hatter took hold of his cup tea and decided to take a place much closer to the young girl. His eyes have always been such a mesmerizing green. Wait…green?

He smiled at her, the gap between his teeth visible.

''_Alice, my dear, haven't found out why a raven is like a writing desk?''_ the hatter spoke out.

''_No, I don't think so, she answered munching on a scone. I was hoping you would have the answer.''_

''_Ha, lass, I have been very busy these days. I've been pondering on words beginning with the letter 'K', you see…kilo,kiwi,knife,knocking,knowing,kidnapping…''_

Alice was about to cut him off of his ramblings as usual, but this time he stopped himself. The hatter's eyes darkened and turned an amber color.

''_**Kidnapping…kidnapping…KIDNAPPING!''**_ he cried angrily gripping the young girl violently.

''_Hatter, stop!''_ Alice tried to calm him down.

''_KIDNAPPING! ALICE! ALICE! WAKE UP!''_ he was shaking her right now.

The sky darkened and the hatter let go of her suddenly. The mouse and the hare stopped the nonsense giggling and were looking with worried looks at the young girl.

''_Wake up, Alice!''_ cried the mouse.

''_You're late, Alice!''_ cried the hare.

Then all of it disappeared. The tea table, the trees, the ground everything…all was left was blackness, nothing. And Alice found herself falling, falling very fast…

* * *

Alice woke up with a start. Her eyes wide open were still trying to adjust themselves to the darkness of her room. The poor girl hadn't to react that a strong, large man covered her lips roughly and another pairs of hand held her legs and arms. Alice tried to fight out their grip but in vain. The men tied up her arms and legs and one of them put in a piece of cloth in her mouth.

_Kidnapping. _

These were Youngblood's men. She was sure of it. That wretched man, he was as stubborn as she was. One of the men, a round one, lifted her with a single hand over his shoulder. Another man that she recognized as Albert mumbled something like excuses and put over her head a small bag.

Everything was black now. All she had to do is wait.

After something felt like half an hour of dodeling on the man's shoulder, they finally came to a stop. The air was fresh and the wind gentle. Finally, the bag over Alice's head was taken off. Even in the dead of the night she would recognize the man in front of her: it was that rotted Lord Youngblood. They were standing on his veranda at the manor, she could hear the sound of the waves crushing against the rocks and she could smell salt. He smirked at her, she just glared.

''_Now take out that dirty cloth out of her mouth, Frederic.''_ He said pretty amused at the sight of Alice all tied up.

The man called Frederic did as told and the young woman didn't lose a moment and started crying out loud.

''_You evil,vile,slurvish…!_'' she didn't know where that word came from but she was rapidly cut off by a small knife which was dancing dangerously close to her throat at the moment.

''_Now, what a vocabulary for such a lady!_ Youngblood said. _Satan would scurry away at that temper of yours!''_

''_So why are you standing there?''_ she spat out.

The man laughed.

''_You're no menace, Alice. If you can see, you're all tied up.''_

He slowly approached Alice and tore off the golden chain around her neck. The girl's eyes went wide.

''_Ha, I have it at last!''_

''_It's cold stealing you know!''_ she still tried to get free of her bindings.

''_Really, even if it's from a dead body?''_ he asked slyly.

Alice stopped fidgeting. Actually, she stopped breathing for a few seconds.

''_You __**wouldn't…''**_

''_Alice, my poor Alice, you see, you have become too much of a threat to stay among us…And don't worry about your sudden disappearance. My butler Albert is an excellent forger and has written a suicide note just for you. Your travels remind you so much of your father you couldn't stand being far away of him no longer…''_

Mr. Youngblood finished with a nod and the round man who had held Alice stuck the dirty cloth in her mouth again. Alice desperately tried to scream but nothing but muffled ones came out. The fat man lifted the girl again and was approaching the small brick wall. The girl's eyes widened in fright.

''_Ta-ta, Miss Kingsleigh. Have a nice midnight swim!'' _laughed out the lord coldy.

The girl was thrown violently over the brick wall and was now heading straight ahead towards the depths of the sea. The air was brushing rapidly against her skin and tears were forming in her eyes: tears caused of the cold of her fall and tears of fright.

In a hard splash, her tears confounded themselves in the salty waters of the sea. The water was warm, but to Alice the sea was not a pleasant place to be at all at the moment. She was sinking deeper and deeper and she was using all her force to try to struggle to the surface. This couldn't be the end…it just couldn't. Her lungs were burning for air. Splotches of black were dancing around her eyes.

Suddenly, she started remembering the first moments of her life. The warmth of her mother's arms, her first steps, her father and her playing with dolls, her cat Dinah snuggling into her while she slept, the tea parties with her sister, Margaret… All the happy and sad moments of her childhood rushed before her. _A rabbit in a waistcoat, a rabbit hole, shrinking potion, hatter, hare, mouse, painting flowers, red queen, ''Of with her head!''._ Then these images vanished and were replaced with other moments in London, her father's death…an engagement party. _The rabbit appeared yet, again, the rabbit hole, room with doors, forest, talking-flowers, twins, white queen, cat, knave, caterpillar, jabberwocky, champion, muchness…hatter…_

_**Underland.**_

And then she unconsciousness took the best of her.


	5. Chapter 4 A sandy reunion

**Hey there! Well here's the next chapter. Not pretty happy about it though and it's pretty short but I was a bit in a hurry to get this one out. NOW PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE CHAPTER . The grammatical erros in some place are made on purpose! I read that this character of the book made grammatical errors so I respected that ^^. I'll leave you alone now.**

**Enjoy ! (and thank you for your alerts and all the goody stuff that comes with it :) )**

* * *

**Alice through the Mirrorshades**

**Chapter 4 –** A sandy reunion

''_She isn' wakin' up…''_

''_She must have swallowed mouthfuls of water!''_

''_Push on her chest!''_

''_I can't…''_

''_WHAAA?''_

''_She's a female…''_

''_OH FOR THE QUEEN'S SAKE!''_

Alice shot up, rolled to her side and started coughing violently. Her lungs were burning, her limbs aching and her head was throbbing in pain. She spit out all the water she could, leaving a very unpleasant feeling in her throat. Exhausted, she collapsed facing the beautiful blue sky. The young girl sighed in relief.

Wait a second… _blue sky_? How had she managed to survive? Or was this heaven?

''_You see it wasn't tha' hard!'' _

Alice stored up all the strength she had left and lifted herself slowly to sit up on her elbows. Her eyes posed themselves on the most curious pair she had ever seen. On one side, there stood a pretty big griffon. She had already heard of them in books: the muscled body of a lion and the head and limbs of an eagle. No doubt about it, this beast was a griffon. But next to his side, was real life animal- melting pot! The creature was much smaller than the other one. Its body and front paws were the ones of a sea turtle. But it was a pair of hooves that were sticking out at the back of his shell. His head was the one of a calf. A pretty unhappy one though. A look of melancholy and nostalgia seemed to be constantly plastered on his face. The beast stood on his two back feet and behind him we could distinguish a long white tail.

Alice didn't know how much time she had been starring at the two, but it should have been several minutes already. The griffon was shifting uncomfortably while the other creature gave a cold look.

''_We've just saved ya life an' that's how ya thanks us?''_ the strange turtle said in a thick Scottish accent.

''_Now there, Albert, she just came back to her senses. She might not has the strength to speak…''_ the Griffon tried to reason him speaking with a slight Cockney-like accent.

Alice tried to sort out what was happening to her. So she was alive, she had escaped that wretched sea. Death must really have her on his good side and she mentally made a note to thank him if she met him someday. Suddenly the young woman's eyes shot open. _''These are very odd creatures…'' _she thought. _'' Could this be…''_

''_Excuse me,_ she started hope building up in her. _I do really thank you for saving my life, although I do not have the slightest idea how, but is this… Underland?''_

''_Ye damn are in Underland! Where would you wanna be? Yer lying on the Crimson beach, ye ar'!_'' the turtle-like creature let out.

At his words, Alice suddenly forgot about her aching limbs and stood up laughing maniacally. She was _back_! She was finally back! She didn't know how and she'd like to find out eventually, but now, she was more than ecstatic to find herself in Underland. She took in a deep breath and savored all the scents of this magical world. She could smell the sea and feel and the wet sand wriggle through her toes. A quick look at her feet and her guess was right: she had lost her shoes. But she didn't care. Alice lifted her damp dress up and started a poor imitation of Futterwacken.

''_Hjckrrh_!'' coughed the Griffon interrupting the woman of her lame attempt at dancing.

Alice stopped and blushed crimson. She had completely lost herself there.

''_Oh, so sorry, it-t-t just feels so good-d to b-be back._'' She stuttered embarrassed.

''_Back? You mean…''_ the mystic creature's eyes widened in realization. '_'Of course! You is Alice! Champion of Underland! Slayer of the dreadful Jabberwocky!''_

''_Pfff_, the other one rolled his eyes. _Champion er not, a thank ya wouldn'haf kill' her!''_

The Griffon just sighed at his companion's attitude and smiled sympathetically at Alice.

''_I introduces myself. I is Valrian and he is Albert, the Mock Turtle.''_

Albert cringed at the last part of his sentence.

''_Pleased to meet you_, Alice smiled back. _And I thank you again for saving me, although I would like to know how you did it…''_

''_Pfff, child's play_, the Mock turtle started. _I was takin' me afternoon swim when I bumped inta ya limp body. Brought ye up to the surface, and Valy here helped me ta get ya on shore.''_

She had been floating in the Crimson Sea? But how did she get there in the first place? She'll have to ask the Queen once she'll see her. '_'Oh!_'' she finally realized. She was going to see Mirana again! The Tweedles, Mctwisp,Thackerry,Hatter…

In a second, her expression turned from pure joy to the one of deep sadness. She had forgotten them! She had forgotten _Underland_! And most importantly, she had forgotten _**Hatter**_…Alice hadn't kept her promise. How could she have forgotten the wonderfully odd man! She can't even recall when she had forgotten. The young woman was sure she had remembered Underland when she had come out of the rabbit hole. Or did she?

''_Sir, Alice?''_ asked worriedly Valrian.

''_Yes?''_ She said snapping out of her thinking.

''_You seemed a bit off there….''_

''_No, I'm fine, really, _she lied_, just tired. That's all. I was wondering if there was a way I could get to Marmoreal.''_

The Griffon and Albert walked towards her, in Albert's case he pretty much wobbled. Valrian gave her a genuine smile while the mock turtle just carried on starring at her coldly.

''_Of course!_ Valrian answered_. You was expected, Sir Alice. The Oraculum prophesized your return…I know I was foolish to not recognize you at first, but we doesn't expect for you to come…that way. Hjckrrh! _He coughed again_. Anyway, we shall contact the Queen as quickly as possible and she will send one of her must trusted knights to come and fetches you.''_

He paused before continuing looking behind the young lady.

''_And her comes our messenger.''_

A big, fat red parrot joined the trio and posed itself on Albert. Around his neck was tied a white band probably marking that he belonged to the white court.

''_Get off, ye overgrown sparrow!_'' the Mock turtle cried shaking his shell violently.

''_KWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAk! Get off, ye overgrown sparrow!'_' it repeated happily.

The poor turtle beast retreated in its shell, mumbling something indescribable in Outlandish.

''_Hermes! Now I have an important message for the Queen…''_ began Valrian.

''_KWAAAAAAAAAAAAk! Hermes! Now I have an important message for the Queen!''_ the bird cried out again in his annoying high pitched voice.

Alice watched the scene amused, Valrian just sighed.

''_The Champion has returned and wish to visit her Majesty, in Marmoreal. She shall be waiting for an escort at the Griffin's and the Mock turtle's home.''_

''_KWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! The Champion has returned and wish to visit her Majesty, in Marmoreal. She shall be waiting for an escort at the Griffin's and the Mock turtle's home.''_ Hermes chirped.

The bird flew away, repeating on and on the same sentence. Alice lifted and eyebrow looking curiously at Valrian.

''_I thought all animals could talk here in Underland.''_

''_Parrots ? __**Nevah**__ !_ spat out the Mock turtle coming out of his shell. _Just no good repeatin' flyin' meat! That's all!''_

''_Hjckrrh!_ Valrian coughed again._Albert!''_

''_**Whaaaaaaaaaaa?''**_

The Griffon sighed and just shook his head. '_'Quite an amusing pair, those two…'_' Alice said to herself. Now that her thoughts were pretty much in place, she was sure she had already met those two in the past…

''_Now, Sir Alice_, Valrian said, _you must is exhausted_. _How about a feisty meal and good night's sleep at our house? Hmmm?''_

Alice's stomach grumbled. She wasn't going to refuse some food now, and it might be better if she was rested to travel to Marmoreal. Who knows how far the white castle was from the Crimson beach…

''_It would be a marvelous idea_, she answered smiling_, lead the way.''_

The Griffon then picked her up by her dress and placed her on his back and did the same to Albert who didn't seem to appreciate the fact of being pulled up by his tail. Albert didn't ever seem to appreciate anything anyway. Valrian flapped his huge eagle wings and took off so abruptly, Alice almost tore his fur out. Behind her, the Mock turtle was clutching on her mid-section as if his life depended on it.

The landscape was beautiful and the sea a deep blue, but the young woman's mind was elsewhere. How did she get to Underland? What about her necklace that scummy Youngblood had stolen? She had so many questions for the Queen, she didn't know where to start!

But then her thoughts drove to another special someone…_Hatter. _

_She had broken her promise._


End file.
